


25

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Sentences meme, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, is that a thing?, lets make that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 snippets into 25 relationships in 25 sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	25

**1.** Mary knows Peter loves her, and she tells herself over and over again that she shouldn't be doing this as she packs her bags and leaves her fiancé without another word.

**2.** James feels a hand slip into his on the battlefield, and smiles gently as he continues to fling spells at Death Eaters. 

**3.** Scorpius trips over his laces as he's getting off the train, and blushes wildly when he realises he's fallen into a boy with messy brown hair's arms, "Hey there, I'm Albus." 

**4.** Luna's expression is for once somber as she presses a kiss to Neville's cheek and whispers a goodbye against his skin. 

**5.** The two boys end up in the kitchen, Sirius still looking down and Remus' cheeks still flushed, "Why d'you care who I'm snogging?" Remus inquires, and Sirius looks up suddenly, "You know why." 

**6.** Ginny slides herself back under the covers carefully, there's no need for Harry to know that she woke up standing in front of the sink and hissing again. 

**7.** Ron's twirling one of Hermione's uncontrollable curls around his finger as they sit on the couch watching some old Muggle film and is filled with a warmth and happiness he can't define. 

**8.** Molly squeezes her husband's hand tightly as they stare down at the perfect little bundle of joy resting in her arms, their first born son. 

**9.** Rose takes Scorpius' hands in her own and drags him onto the dance floor, throwing her head back and laughing wildly at the flush of his face. 

**10.** Lily's sitting on the window sill smoking when Dorcas appears with a cheeky grin, "What're you doin' in the Gryffindor dorms?" she asks around the cigarette, and the Ravenclaw shrugs as she hoists herself up, "Give us a drag, why don'tcha?" 

**11.** Seamus' hands grip Dean's hips tightly as they sway to and fro on the dance floor in matching tuxes and matching smiles. 

**12.** Marlene can't move, all she can do is stare at the crumbling ceiling as the smoke fills her lungs and hope to God it isn't Mary who find her body come morning. 

**13.** Victoire taps Teddy's foot lightly with her own affectionately as they watch blonde little Jeremy race around the park, "We made that, babe." 

**14.** Fred smiles at Angelina fleetingly as they pass in the corridor, and she grabs his hand to squeeze it quickly. 

**15.** "I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room," Dorcas cackles, and James' eyes might linger on Lily for just a second too long before he turns to plant one on Sirius, who promptly pulls away with a grin, "I smoked all you bitches!" 

**16.** Draco falls against the wall and looks up at the taller boy, cursing his height as he drags Harry down to meet his lips. 

**17.** Lavender's tears drip onto the photo in her hand, Padma smiling and waving up at her blissfully unaware. 

**18.** Oliver is rambling on about fighting tactics as Katie watches with her arms crossed over her stomach, "And then-" "Ollie! I'm pregnant!" 

**19.** Alice laughs as the older boy holding her hand stumbles over his shoelaces, face planting into the snow and dragging her with him. 

**20.** Remus' hand ghosts across Tonks' skin before coming to rest on her stomach as they curl up in bed together and try to forget the world for a while as little Teddy sleeps in his cot a few metres away. 

**21.** Fleur lets out a belly-aching laugh and grips tight as Bill hoists her onto his back and sprints around Shell Cottage before making his way down to the water. 

**22.** Pansy lifts her new son into her arms after she and Blaise finish up with the adoption papers, because even the ones who make mistakes can have happy endings. 

**23.** Their relationship is a short lived one but while together Percy and Oliver are the most formidable couple in Hogwarts, and everyone is slightly relieved when they break up. 

**24.** It's the Christmas holidays of 6th year and Mary and Dorcas are both sloshed and they both have things they just want to forget and maybe that's how they end up stumbling and fumbling blindly for the Ravenclaw girls' dorm. 

**25.** Astoria proves to be far different to what Draco has been expecting, as after Daphne died in the war she's steadfastly rejected her families ways, and he finds himself slowly but surely falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did set up the James/Sirius one JUST for a Perks of Being a Wallflower reference.
> 
> Anyway, if you want me to continue any of these leave a comment


End file.
